


In the middle of the markings

by Candiedcakes



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Micro, Stomach Ache, Vore, hitoshura was just hungry, stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiedcakes/pseuds/Candiedcakes
Summary: The MC gets eaten by hitoshura, that's pretty much it





	In the middle of the markings

**Author's Note:**

> The MC can be any demon you want, they don't even half to be a demon from the game, they can be your own made up demon
> 
> (I like to think that the MC is a jack frost)

You are a demon. A very small demon. Recently, something called the conception happened and you came here. You sit down in the desert sand. As you sit somebody known as hitoshura walks up to you. He looks down and sees you. He has markings all over his body, he must have ingested a magatama. He picks you up and raises you up in the air. You hear him murmur: "it's not a magatama..." he's about to put you back down but suddenly you and hitoshura both hear growling from his stomach "but I was hungry anyway" then he lowers you down to his mouth and drops you in. You slide to the back of hitoshura's throat and you start to enter his esophagus then you start your trip to his stomach. Before you know it you start to hear the growling of a hungry stomach, begging you to enter it, and you do. The stomach growls in satisfaction as you sit in hitoshura's digestive fluids. You also hear a satisfied belch from outside his gut. The stomach also starts to secrete acids,if that doesn't tell you that the stomach is ready to digest it's meal (you) then nothing is Even though you can't be digested... But you're not giving up yet so you attack the stomach walls. You hear grunting from outside of his stomach. You attack the walls some more, upsetting hitoshura's stomach, eventually the stomachache gets worse. After attacking it for some time hitoshura sits down, the stomach is starting to sound very upset. After a few minutes of upset gurgles and some belching, you hear a voice saying: " okay, I get it, you don't wanna be my ***URP*** lunch. I wouldn't want to be in somebody's stomach either. So let's make a deal, I'll go find something to take your place and you can stop giving me a stomachache, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any opinions then please comment below, I would love to hear your thoughts


End file.
